1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a warning light system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many nighttime, dusk, dawn and inclement weather motor vehicular accidents are caused by the lack of adequate illumination produced by the vehicle""s headlights. The situation is especially dangerous when two vehicles approach each other blindly at a hidden curve or a blind corner. Motor vehicle headlight beams are projected in a substantially forward direction along the path of travel (roadway lane). A driver in an approaching vehicle is unable to detect the straight-ahead projected beams if approaching from a hidden curve or blind corner. If either vehicle wanders even a little over the lane""s dividing line, an accident could occur, resulting in damage, injury and/or death. A headlight system which would warn drivers in the above described scenario would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
As indicated above, the industry standard is that the headlight beams are projected substantially in a straight line, thus precluding the chance that the beams could be seen around a blind curve or hidden corner. Examples of straight-ahead projected beams are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,587 (Hirose et al.), 5,138,532 (Shirai et al.), 6,338,567 B1 (Denley) and 6,428,196 B1 (Deguchi et al.). All of the above cited patents employ means to adjust the headlights to a degree, but none contemplate adjusting out of a substantially straight-ahead projection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,496 (Stanuch et al.) is drawn to a mirror assembly for use with a warning light. The warning light of the instant patent is the type utilized by policemen, firemen, etc. for removable deployment on the dashboard of official vehicles. There is no desire by the patentee to angularly project light beams so as to warn vehicles approaching a hidden curve or blind corner of a street or highway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,560 (Goswiller et al.) discloses a spotlight having motors for positioning a light beam at a desired azimuth and elevation such that there are no blind spots. The spotlight is not adaptable for integration into the headlight system of an automotive vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,838 (Rudenberg) relates to a high-candle powered device for illuminating the immediate area surrounding a stationary automobile to enhance personal safety.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose an automotive warning light as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is drawn to a warning illumination system, which system is adapted to be mounted on a motor vehicle (automobile, truck, motorcycle, etc.). In a preferred embodiment, the system is designed to project a single or a pair of light beams forwardly and angularly from the front of the vehicle. As contemplated the beam(s) is projected a distance of fifty to one hundred feet in front of the vehicle and at an angle across the vehicle which may range from forty-five to sixty degrees. For maximum effectiveness, it has been determined that the beam should be projected at an angle so that it intersects the road at approximately a thirty degree angle. The thus projected beam reaches forward and across the lane of traffic, making the extreme end of the beam visible to an oncoming driver approaching from a hidden curve or blind corner. The beam is visible to the oncoming driver critical seconds before the approaching vehicle is visible. The beam can be directed either to the right or left depending on whether the vehicle is approaching a right hand or a left hand curve. Although the instant illumination system is intended to be integrated into a new vehicle""s basic lighting system and match the vehicle""s high beam intensity, it is obvious that the system may be incorporated as independent lamps mounted on the front bumper or roof of an existing vehicle. Conventional ON/OFF switches, mounted on or adjacent the vehicle""s dashboard, are employed to activate and deactivate the system. The beams may be adjusted to project a crisscross pattern in a single lane. This arrangement is especially effective on the approach to left hand curves.
A second embodiment of the invention incorporates pulsed laser lights that would be incorporated in the bumper of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a warning light system for a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a warning light system for a motor vehicle, which system is effective to alert the driver of an approaching vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a warning light system for a motor vehicle, which system projects a light beam at an angle to the path of travel of the vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a warning light system, which system is effective to alert approaching drivers at hidden curves and blind corners.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.